


Submission at Hogwarts

by wnelson001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, F/M, M/M, Multi, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione learn how to submit over the course of their education at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 1: A Debt to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> written in conjunction with Sparrow the Wolf from SF

 

  
“Just wait until my father hears about this!” young Draco Malfoy complains, struggling to hold a heavy lantern in his hands, pulling along Hagrid’s hound, Fang, “This is servant stuff!”

“If I didn’t know better, Draco, I’d say you were scared!” says young Harry Potter, trudging through the brush in the Forbidden Forest.

“Scared, Potter…” Draco sneers, yanking the lantern up from his side, his arm a bit too weak to hold it up for long.

A strange howling sounds in the darkness of the forest, causing Draco to turn around, looking at the trees.

Draco whispers, “D-did… you hear that?”

Harry says nothing, proceeding forward through the forest. Draco calls to Fang, urging him to keep following, “Scared…” he mocks, shaking his head at Harry’s ridiculous thought.

The forest is dark and silent, save the sounds of the night and distant howling.

Fang begins to growl.

“What is it, Fang?” Harry asks, looking up to see what Fang is growling it.

A dark, cloaked figure is hunched over a dead animal – a unicorn, drinking its silver blood. Malfoy screams, running back to the castle with the lantern in hand, Fang chasing close behind him.

Harry is frozen – he doesn’t move, only stares at the mysterious figure before him. The creature looks up from the unicorn; is face is not visible, but the silver blood shines in what little light the forest allows as he glides away from the kill, slithering toward harry, rising slowly before him.

Harry backs up in a bit of fear, falling over among some tree roots, and as the cloaked figure comes closer, ready to strike, the sound of beating hooves approaching, along with fast footsteps.

  
“There! There he is!” Hermione calls, pointing out to Harry and the cloaked figure.

At Hermione’s side is a large, muscular centaur. Firenze is a strong, wise centaur, who is true to his roots and of course, amazing at archery.

Rather than using his bow, however, Firenze uses his hooves to chase off the cloaked figure, making him slither off into the fog, knowing he is no match for a centaur.

Harry stands, slowly moving closer to the unicorn on the ground, looking over at the centaur who had just saved his life.

“Harry Potter,” the centaur says with worry, “You must leave. You are known to many creatures here,” he says, moving closer to Harry, “The forest is not safe at this time… especially for you.”

“But… what was that thing you saved me from?”

“A monsterous creature,” Firenze replies, “It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn; drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death… but… at a terrible price.”

Hermione comes closer, throwing in her two cents, “I’ve read that if you’ve slain something so pure, the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life.”

“Who would choose such a life?” Harry asks,

“Can you honestly think of no one?” Hermione says, a bit surprised, “He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

“Yes, she is correct,” says Firenze, “Please, young Potter, I urge you to leave the forest this very moment, but first… it is a custom among my kind to serve one who performs a favor unto you.”

“A favor?” Harry asks, “Well, it’s the very least I can do.”

“Miss Granger,” Firenze says, “Since I’ve followed you to Harry, this is considered a favor as well. You must both do one thing for me.”

  
“What’s that, then?” Hermione asks, genuinely curious.

“You must pleasure me. It has been a long, dreadful wait for my mate to return from the centaur’s migration, and I fear my time of heat grows cold,” Firenze says, moving his hind hoof off to the side a bit, showing off a strong, hanging erection.

“I… I don’t know if we…” Harry stammers.

“If you do not repay this debt, my people will have no choice but to enslave you – it is cruel, but it is the ancient way of our people,” Firenze says with a bit of pity.

“Harry… what do we do?” Hermione whispers.

“It’s… well,” Harry stammers again, looking to the centaur, “Can you just say we did it? We’re a bit young to…”

“Our people have long had enacted a treaty with the Ministry of Magic – karma and consideration are deep, important values to us – therefor, to lie about such services would be a disgrace among my people.”

  
“I… I guess we have to, then…” Harry says, gulping, looking to Hermione who is equally worried.

 

Harry and Hermione sit on their knees in the cold grass at the centaur’s back legs.

“Well…the quicker we get this done, the better,” says Hermione closing her eyes.

“Here goes nothing…” Harry says, sticking out his tongue. Together, both Potter and Granger run their tongues up and down the massive centaur’s cock, feeling it throb beneath their tongues.

Firenze sighs in relief, smiling in comfort as he enjoys the warmth of the kids’ tongues gliding up and down his rock-hard shaft.

Hermione decides to take it a bit further, taking the centaur as far as she can into her mouth, sucking firmly and cupping his warm, soft balls, pulling forward gently to lift his cock a bit further, taking him a little ways into her throat.

Harry watches as Hermione swallows Firenze’s cock, feeling his own pants get tighter.

“I haven’t had this much adrenaline since that troll incident…” Harry moans, watching Hermione work the centaur’s twitching, veiny shaft.

“Troll incident?” Firenze says, genuinely interested.

“There was a troll hidden in our school; not a very big one, and we ended up having to get Hermione to safety.” Harry explains, caressing his crotch a little as Hermione continues sucking Firenze’s cock.

“You saved her life? Hermione, how did you repay Harry for that?”

Hermione pops the cock out of her mouth and looks up, “He told me I didn’t need to, but…”

“You simply must pay him back, Miss Granger. Please, allow Harry to release himself inside you.”

“What? No! I can’t… do that!” Hermione says.   
  
“You must – as it is an order from me – and you are servicing me, are you not?” Firenze says, smiling warmly.

“I… Harry… I…”

“I won’t tell anyone, Hermione… and nothing will be weird between us, I promise,” Harry says reassuringly, his heart pounding like mad.

Hermione sighs, rolling her eyes as she removes her cloak, quickly slipping her school uniform’s shirt over her head, tossing it to the grass. Her chest is rather large for her age – Harry can’t take his eyes off of her chest.

Her skirt follows, leaving her stockings and shoes on. “Alright… but not a bloody word!”

“You’re doing a good deed, Miss Granger, now please, do continue, and allow Mister Potter to do as he pleases,” Firenze says, closing his eyes and feeling Hermione’s tongue lick at his flared cock, taking him into her mouth once again.

Harry unzips his pants and gets behind Hermione, examining her round, rather plush ass.   
  
“Hermione… you’re… uh… I never really noticed how… curvy your…” Harry blushes, unsure what to say.

“Oh, shut up and do it already so we can go!” Hermione says, scoffing, slipping Firenze’s cock back into her mouth, slurping up falling precum.

  
Harry slowly presses the head of his cock against Hermione’s entrance. Her pussy is bare and soft, gaping slightly from arousal.

Harry, with cold feet, moves his cock away from Hermione’s slit, noticing that his tip is covered in a warm, silky fluid. Is she honestly turned on? She really wants me to! Alright… here goes…

Harry presses the tip against Hermione’s slit once again, sinking his cock deeply into Hermione’s very tight, very warm pussy.

Hermione releases a moan as she feels Potter’s cock filling her entrance. Her juices begin to flow even thicker, and feeling Harry’s balls finally touching her clit, she becomes even more aroused.

Hermione sucks Firenze’s cock faster and harder, taking him a little deeper into her throat.

Harry thrusts into Hermione, his hands gently placed on her smooth, creamy hips. He begins to moan, thrusting harder and faster, his balls slapping Hermione’s clit, building her orgasm even faster.

“Bloody hell,” Harry pants, whispering, unable to control himself as he pushes deeper into Hermione, listening to her moan with a mouth full of cock.

“I’m nearly finished, Miss Granger,” Firenze pants, his cock twitching as Hermione sucks harder, her tongue swirling around the flared tip, swallowing gobs of precum.

“Me too, I’m going to cum… Hermione, you feel so… good! I don’t think… I… I can… mmgh!” Harry moans, feeling his balls tighten and his stomach contract.

  
Hermione moans harder, groaning more furiously as her breathing quickens. Her body tingles and burns as she feels her loins stirring, and finally, with a scream around the centaur’s cock, Hermione’s cum sprays onto Harry’s lap, also making him cum inside her.

Their juices and fluids mix together as the mixture flows from Hermione’s pussy, a bit of blood expelling along with the cum.

Firenze whinnies a bit, locking his back legs as his cum shoots deeply into Hermione’s throat – she has no choice but to swallow. 

Harry pulls out, his cum still dripping out of Hermione’s slit. Hermione sits up on her knees, looking up at the centaur, wiping her mouth.

“You did very well, Miss Granger. Potter? Did Miss Granger satisfy you?” Firenze asks, his cock slowly shrinking away.

  
“Oh yeah…” Harry said, panting, a grin on his face. He fastens his uniform and hands Hermione hers, “I’ve… never felt anything so good.”

“I’ll admit… you were alright, for my first.”

“Your first?” Firenze gasps silently, “A noble way to repay your debt to Mister Potter! Your very first.”

“Hermione, really? I didn’t know…” Harry says.

“It’s alright, just don’t tell anyone!”

“You have both repaid the debt not only to me, but to each other. I’m happy to inform you that there is nothing else you must do for me, except one last request.”

“What’s that?” Harry asks, placing Hermione’s cloak over her shoulders.

“Come see me again when you’ve reached adulthood. Sexual favor is sacred among my people, and this debt is still to be repaid,” says Firenze, turning his flank to the children and heading off, “That will be the very last debt you must repay to me. I will not forget, young potter, I will remember, and I will be checking on you.”


	2. Year 2: Student Confidentiality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 2 Harry and Hermione expand their horizons

 

  
The students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had a new interest besides magic. Gilderoy Lockhart, a rather famous wizard for his many adventures which he had published and turned into rather interesting pieces of literature, had come to Hogwarts.

His coif, blonde hair and dazzling smile was enough to send any young witch to the edge of her seat in fear of getting her uniform soiled with the dampness of her arousal. Even miss Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch with an affinity for knowledge had fallen victim to Lockhart’s charms.

  
As the room slowly emptied of bodies, the Defense Against the Dark Arts class had ended. Hermione Granger stayed behind as her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter left the room.

Hermione remembered that she needed some special ingredients to complete a Polymorph potion known as “Polyjuice”. Hermione figured who better to ask, or convince to give them to her, than Lockhart.

  
“Miss Granger!” Lockhart said with his usual charming smile gleaming in the light cast by dusty windows, “Aren’t you going to be late for your next class?”

“Professor,” Hermione blushed, “I… I have a question about where I could possibly obtain some ingredients… for… ah… for Snape’s class. I suppose they’ve been moved… I can’t find them.”

“Which ones do you need?” Lockhart asked as Hermione extends her arm, holding a list of ingredients.

“Miss Granger, do you think I’m daft?” Lockhart smiled, “I wasn’t born yesterday… you’re making Polyjuice Potion.”

“I… you see… my intentions aren’t malicious, Sir,” Hermione said, blushing even harder as she looked deeply into Lockhart’s sparkling blue eyes.

“Well, I know you better than that, Miss Granger,” Lockhart said, looking down at Hermione’s rather enflamed chest, then lower to her stocking-covered legs, watching them fidget in place, her knees crossing slightly once in a while, “I also know that you might have a bit of… a feeling for me.”

“S-Sir?” Hermione gasped, blushing hard, “Oh… n- no Sir! I’m just… honored to be taught by you! You’re such a… a…star!” Hermione gazed up at Lockhart a bit deeper, feeling her face and loins become hot. She realized that her words were staggering. She collected herself and sighed, “I’d best be going then; shouldn’t late for…”

Lockhart runs his hand slowly through Hermione’s wavy hair, brushing a rather long lock over her left shoulder, “Now, Miss Granger… you needed my help, didn’t you? It just so happens I’ve got quite a bit of those ingredients in the back room, if you should care to join me in looking for them.”

  
Without a second thought, Hermione followed Lockhart into a rather large, spacious supply closet. She began her search by stepping onto a rather large cate, reaching high up on a shelf to rummage.

Lockhart closed the door behind them, locking it from the inside. “Now… let’s first talk about those feelings,” he said, slinking closer to Hermione, lifting his sweater vest over his groin, revealing a rather impressive tent in his pants.

“P-Professor Lockhart, I… y-you can’t do that!” Hermione said, embarrassed and a bit aroused.

“Let’s just call it a payment for the ingredients, Miss Granger,” Lockhart said as he slowly approached Hermione, backing her against the wall, placing his hands palms down over her shoulders against the wall, leaning over her, smiling his charming smile.

“Professor,” Hermione groaned softly, purring under the scent of his cologne, gazing into those luscious blue eyes. “Keep it confidential… please,” Hermione whispered, her lips parted slightly.

“You have my every word,” Lockhart moaned as he leaned forward, kissing Hermione on the lips, placing a hand beneath her long hair on the back of her neck, caressing her gently.

Lockhart thrusted forward slowly, grinding his erection against Hermione’s inner thigh.

Hermione could feel her loins stirring as she brought her hips forward to meet his, “Yes, Lockhart… please!” Hermione purred, allowing Lockhart to unbutton her school uniform.

The uniform falls to the floor, leaving Hermione bare before her charming professor, who wastes no time in cupping Hermione’s firm, round breasts.

Without a word, Lockhart lowered himself to his knees, running his nose against Hermione’s soft, shaven slit; his tongue soon follows.

“Ungh…” Hermione moaned, feeling Lockhart’s warm, wet tongue slide up and down her labia, soon slipping inside, massaging her swelling clit.

Hermione leaned back against the wall, her head tipped back as she enjoyed Lockhart’s smooth, slow lapping. Lockhart’s cock twitched in his pants, indicating it was time to unzip.

Licking her a little faster, Lockhart freed his erection, gripping it firmly in his hands, stroking as he ran a free hand up and down Hermione’s plush, firm thighs.

“Professor… please,” Hermione moaned, “Please, fuck me… I can’t take it, I need to!”

“I like a girl who knows what she wants!” Lockhart smiled, standing and pressing the tip of his cock against her slit. Hermione surprised him by pushing forward, the tip pressing inward, passing her labia and pressing her clitoris.

Hermione began rolling her hips, nearly throwing herself at Lockhart. He wasted no time in picking her up, pressing her against the wall and slipping his cock deeply inside her.  
  
Hermione’s pussy was warm and wet, wrapped tightly around Lockhart’s cock. Hermione’s soft moans sent goosebumps down the professor’s spine as her hot breath surrounded his right ear.

Holding the back of Lockhart’s head, Hermione felt his cock push deeper and deeper inside her, only to be pulled out again, repeating the process.

Lockhart gave another hard thrust, enjoying every moan that Granger purred. The goosebumps traveling his spine had spread to his arms and legs as the warmth of Hermione’s juices ran down his entire shaft.

Hermione felt the massive cock filling her. With every hard thrust, Hermione felt more satisfied, more aroused, and much closer to falling apart in Lockhart’s strong, rippling arms.

“Professor, Oh, God, Professor!” Hermione moaned, “I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum soon… please don’t stop!”

“I don’t plan to, Miss Granger,” Lockhart winked as he pulled out of Hermione’s wet pussy, setting her down and turning her over, bending her over a large crate.

Her breasts pressed against the rough wood of the crate as she felt her juices run down her leg. Soon her throbbing, aching pussy became filled again with Lockhart’s legendary cock.

“Oh, yes! Mmgh!” Hermione moaned, biting her bottom lip and moaning as Lockhart’s balls slapped against her clit. Lockhart’s breathing quickened with every thrust.

He pulled Hermione’s hips toward his, slamming himself deeper and deeper inside her, cramming the head of his cock against her cervix, teasing her G-Spot. Soon, he could feel Hermione’s walls throbbing harder, squeezing  
his thick, hard shaft.

“Mmgh! I’m going to cum! Professor!” Hermione moaned, “Aagh… please! Yes, keep going!”

“I’m about to cum, Granger!” Lockhart said, thrusting harder and faster, “I should…”

“No! Leave it in!” Hermione moaned, reaching down and rubbing her clit as Lockhart stuffed his length deep inside her, feeling his balls tighten.

“I’m cumming… I’m cumming, now!” Lockhart moaned, releasing his seed inside Hermione, filling her womb with hot, sticky cum. It oozed out of her slowly, coating her finger that she kept swirling around her clit.

As Lockhart came inside, Hermione sprayed her juices all over Lockhart’s lap, their cum mixing and dripping to the cold floor.

 

 

  
Hermione dusted off her skirt, as she entered the abandoned girl’s bathroom where Moaning Myrtle had been residing for the past many years.

Sitting on the ground, Hermione held a grin on her face as she began mixing her many ingredients into a small, travel-sized cauldron over a small burner pad.

“Oh, someone appears to be rather happy,” Myrtle grinned, descending from the ceiling.

“I am, what’s so odd about that?” Hermione grinned, “There’s nothing suspicious about happiness.”

“If you ask me,” Myrtle said, “I would say that someone looks rather… radiant. You’re glowing!”

“Glowing?” Hermione laughs, “That’s an understatement; I mean, It’s just a nice day is all.”

 

  
Harry and Ron walked into the bathroom and immediately Myrtle smiled, looking at Harry from head to toe, “Oh! H-hello Harry. Have you come to share my cubicle? You’re very welcome to…”

“No, I’m here for Hermione, really. Hermione, has that Polyjuice been finished yet?” Harry asked.

Hermione’s smile faded away, “Just about – we’ve got to wait a few more minutes. With this, you should be able to look completely like Crabbe and Goyle. Do you have the hairs?”

“I’ve got Crabbe’s,” Ron said, holding up a small cloth, “Harry’s got Goyle’s.”

“Good,” Hermione said, looking over her potion, “I think it’s just about done – I’ve added all the ingredients that Gilder—Professor Lockhart had given me.”

“Alright then,” said Harry, preparing three different glasses as Hermione poured the sloppy potion into each one.

“I can’t witness this – this is going to be awful!” Myrtle said, ascending to the ceiling as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all take a large gulp of their hairy, messy potion.

“I’m gonna be sick!” Ron said, running to a toilet.

Hermione swallowed, “Me too!” Running to a stall, she slammed the door to lean over a toilet. Harry takes one more swig of his potion before hobbling to a circle of sinks in the center of the bathroom, leaning toward a mirror.

Harry witnessed his face changing from his own to Goyle’s. All that was left to change was Harry’s glasses.

  
Ron exited the stall, looking head-to-toe like Crabbe, “My God!” Ron exclaimed, “You look exactly like Goyle!”

“And you look just like Crabbe!” Harry observed, “Where’s Hermione?”

“I’m not going!” Hermione said, sniffling.

“What’s the matter?” Ron asked, opening Hermione’s stall, Myrtle laughing a bit overhead.

“Those were cat hairs I pulled off that girl’s robes. I… I thought they were hers, but…” Hermione sniffled, turning around, revealing that her face had turned into a cat’s face – she herself had become an anthropomorphic cat – ears, tail, whiskers and all.

“Right… uh, you stay here then until it wears off,” Harry said, nodding at Ron, slipping his glasses back on.

  
  
Crabbe and Goyle could be seen in the hallway, talking and walking to the Slytherin common room. Taking the cupcakes that Hermione had tainted with a knockout spell, Harry made them levitate.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Harry whispered, making the cupcakes float in mid hair. With arms full of treats and snacks, Crabbe and Goyle both dropped their hoarde, approaching the floating cupcakes. Grabbing them, Crabbe and Goyle stuff them into their mouths, giggling, soon falling faint.

Crabbe and Goyle were knocked out, sprawled about in their pile of junk foods.

“How thick can you get?” Ron said, shaking his head. The two darted straight for the Slytherin common rooms, rushing through the doors.

Draco Malfoy, his bleach-blonde hair slicked back as usual, stood with his back turned to the door.

“Crabbe, Goyle,” he scolded, “Where have you been? I’ve called you in here ages ago!”

“Sorry, Malf—Draco,” Ron says, disguising his voice the best he can, “We got a bit… lost.”

Malfoy turned around, looking the two in the eyes, “Goyle, since when did you wear glasses?”

“Uhm,” Harry stuttered, “They’re for… reading,” he said, taking them off his face and putting them in his pocket, “Just reading.”

“Huh,” Malfoy says in awe, “I didn’t know you could read… in any case, I’ve overheard my father speaking about something sinister going on in this castle. Soon, once he find out what it is, we can have Dumbledore put out of business.”

“Why would you want Dumbledore gone?” Harry asked, holding onto Ron’s shaking fist, seething with rage.

“Not just Dumbledore,” Malfoy said, walking closer to the boys, “All the muggles and mud-bloods in this school. My father wants it to return to what it was. Pure. And the many deaths attempted – Filch’s cat, Ginny going missing… it’s a matter of time until another goes missing. As for me, I hope the next one is Granger.”

Ron’s fist shook violently, his stomach curling as he moaned in anger.

“What’s the matter with you, Crabbe?!” Malfoy scolded, furrowing his brows, scrunching his nose a bit.

“Hm… stomach ache.” Ron replied.

“Control yourself, and stop eating all those junk foods and you won’t have that problem.” Malfoy scolded, “Anyway, you know why you boys are here, yes?”

“Crabbe forgot, so you’ll have to tell him again,” Harry gulped, noticing immediately that Malfoy was sporting a rather large erection.

“It’s the day of the week where we remember who is the leader of this trio, Crabbe, you idiot,” Malfoy hissed, “Now both of you, drop the knickers and lean over those chairs over there.”

Harry and Ron looked at each other as they did what Malfoy had commanded. Ron whispered to Harry, “Do we really have to go through with this?”

“Afraid so. If we don’t, he’ll know we’re not really Crabbe or Goyle!”

“Harry… I don’t want to be raped!”

“I know, Ron… maybe there’s a way out of it!”  
  
There was no way out of it. Looking around himself, Harry could see that there was really no source of a good distraction. Giving Ron a sorrowful, apologetic look, Ron understood that it meant their innocence would be lost. Their legs grew cold and aching as they stood, waiting for their inevitable doom.

“Good boys,” Malfoy snickered, pulling his own pants down, and shoving his cock immediately up Harry’s ass, “I’ll bet you missed this, didn’t you?”

“Ungh! I… uh…s-sure did,” Harry moaned, writhing inside under the strange pressure of Malfoy’s cock pressing deeper into his ass.

Embarrassed, Harry couldn’t dare look his friend in the eyes. Instead, he kept his gaze on the upholstery of the chairs in the common room.

Malfoy’s cock was massive with a rather impressive two-inch girth – unusual for a boy his age. He thrusted hard, feeling beneath whom he thought was Goyle, waiting for his erection to form.

“Finally – took you long enough,” Malfoy said, feeling Harry’s erection stiff and hard, “Now you, better bite something.” Malfoy said to whom he thought was Crabbe, ripping his cock out of Harry’s ass, and immediately stuffing it into Ron’s.

Ron groaned as Malfoy slowly inserted his length, making Ron’s ass gape a bit as Malfoy slid himself in.

“Ugh… it’s too big! It hurts!” Ron complained.

“Shut up, Crabbe!” Malfoy murmured, finally pulling back out, examining his gaped hole, “Yeah, I can’t fit in there. Goyle! Get over here!”

Harry does as he’s told, standing nervously, trying to hide his shaft with his hands.

“My cock’s too big, so yours will have to do – get on with it then!” Malfoy commands, “Don’t just stand there, do as I say and fuck him! While you’re on your knees, Crabbe, might do you good to suck me off!”

Ron stifled tears as he got down to the floor on his hands and knees. Looking around nervously, he could see Harry getting ready to mount him from behind.

Malfoy steps in front of him, his large cock, leaking with precum, dangling before his lips.

“Well,” Malfoy sneers, “What are you waiting for?”

“Well, see… I’m not… I don’t like…” Ron mumbled, looking up to see a stern, angry Draco Malfoy.

“Suck it, Crabbe. I won’t ask again,” Malfoy said, thrusting forward, forcing Ron to take Malfoy’s cock into his mouth.

Harry blushed badly as he slipped his cock easily into Ron’s ass, feeling his anal canal close snugly around his throbbing cock. Malfoy looked directly into Harry’s eyes as he fucked his best friend.

“Fuck him harder, Goyle, and Crabbe, put some feeling into it!” Malfoy scolded, grabbing the back of Ron’s head, pulling him further onto his cock, making Ron deep throat his length.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to take him somewhere else. He thought back to last year, in the forest with Firenze. He remembered Hermione, the way he took her from behind. This made his erection grow stronger.

Harry remembered the feel of Hermione’s wet pussy, the way it swallowed his cock, inviting him ever deeper inside her. He began to thrust harder, faster inside Ron, to Malfoy’s surprise, without a peep, only moans.

  
Malfoy thrusted a bit, making Ron gag on his cock as Harry announced, “I’m going to cum… I’m going to cum very soon.”

“Not without me, you won’t. I cum first, I tell you both when it’s over!” Malfoy scolded, thrusting faster and harder in and out of Ron’s throat, making him gag.

Harry couldn’t help it, he couldn’t hold it. He released his cum inside Ron, making Ron gag in embarrassment as Malfoy ripped his cock from Ron’s mouth. Ron could feel his cock twitching as a pressure built up, but soon, an overpowering pleasure took over his entire body, making him moan loudly, forcing him to cum on the floor directly beneath him.

“Bloody hell!” Ron coughed, moaning and groaning, “That made me cum! I wasn’t even horny, really! Harry! I’m not gay, though! I swear!”

“Wait… Harry?” Malfoy asked, tucking his cock away, “Potter isn’t here… why would you…” Malfoy was interrupted by the shock of whom he thought was Crabbe’s hair, turning from a dark brown to a bright red, as if all the life had been drained from the hair – it was left with a ginger glow.

“Weasley?!” Malfoy scolded, “And… Potter?” Malfoy watched as Harry’s scar faded back into view. The two boys quickly scrambled to their feet, doing their best not to slip on the puddles of cum on the floor. Ron’s ass drained of Harry’s seed as he pulled his pants up, tucking away his flaccid erection.

Malfoy was left in the common room, dumbfounded, and most of all, angry, but he shook his head with a smirk, “Just wait til my father hears about this!”

Harry and Ron did their best not to give each other any eye contact. On their way back to the Gryffindor common room, Professor Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledor – the headmaster of Hogwarts – were seen carrying a stiff figure down toward the hospital wing.

Ron and Harry quickly and quietly followed, listening to what McGonagall and Dumbledor were saying.

“Albus… this has gone on too long!” McGonagall worries, “We’ll have to shut down the school – what about the students? We’ll have to send them home.”

“That may be, Minerva,” Albus said calmly, “but for now, we’ll keep a close watch on the students, make sure all of them keep their noses clean,” Albus said as he turned slightly, only barely facing where Ron and Harry were hiding and listening.

  
  
Harry couldn’t fall asleep. Not with all that’s been going on around Hogwarts. Harry decides that he might as well take these matters into his own hands.

Harry remembered his duel with Malfoy earlier in the month – Lockhart had taught them how to do so properly. He remembered the snake Malfoy had cast at him, how he was able to speak to it using Parseltongue.

Then he remembered the designs on the bathroom sinks in Myrtle’s bathroom. He recalled there being little snakes engraved on the faucets. Harry wasted no time – he got out of bed and immediately headed to that bathroom, careful not to be seen by prefects.

  
Making it there, Harry stood before the sinks, looking into one of the mirrors. He inspected the faucets, and he did remember correctly.

“Nyah, hah sieth – Nyah hah, sashi,” Harry hissed to the mirror, and soon, the sinks began to split open, revealing a long, gaped tunnel leaning downward. Harry saw fit to feed his curiosity, and went for it.

Sliding down the long tubes, he ended up landing on piles of bones. Throughout the hollow tunnels around him, Harry could hear a rather slimy, sliding sound. Echoing throughout the darkness, he could hear a loud grumbling amongst the sliding.

Ignoring it momentarily, Harry trudged through the bones, following the tunnels to another door – this one locked with a special lock. Instinct took over and he knew he’d have to use Parseltongue again. He hissed once more, “Nyah, hah sieth – Nyah hah, sashi.”

The door opened, revealing a large, wide, vast room with a girl laying in the middle of the floor. Heading closer to the girl, he could recognize that flaming red hair anywhere. It was Ginny!

  
Ginny lay on the floor, motionless, her skin cold as ice. Harry felt it was necessary to cradle Ginny.

“Wake up, Ginny… please. Oh, please wake up… you’re alright now, Ginny… wake up!” Harry begged.

“I’m afraid she won’t awaken. She isn’t dead – not yet anyway,” said a familiar voice.

Harry looked up to see a familiar face. A young boy stood before him with short wavy hair. He wore a Hogwarts uniform, but he had never seen him in the school before. It was then Harry realized in whom’s presence he was. Harry now looked into the eyes of Tom Riddle.

Harry remembered Tom from a dreamlike state he had while inspecting a journal he found in Ginny’s cauldron before arriving to Hogwarts. When Lucius, Draco Malfoy’s father, refused to take the journal back, Harry kept it. Thinking it was a diary, Harry began writing, only for it to make his writing vanish, replying.

Thus, he had met Tom Riddle.

  
“You’re Tom… Tom Riddle!” Harry said, “Please, y-you’ve got to help her, she’s…”

“Cold… and soon, she’ll become a memory, just as I have,” Tom said, raising his wand into the air.

“What? You… you brought her down here to die?”

“Oh, no. My basilisk brought her for me, and now he’ll fetch you for me as well, because if I know you well, Mister Potter, I know you like to put up a fight.” Tom riddle sneered as he began hissing, summoning his basilisk.

Before he could utter another syllable, Harry sprung to his feet and tackled Tom to the ground.

“What are you doing, Potter?!” Tom scolded.

“Shut up, Riddle! This is for nearly putting Hogwarts in grave danger!” Harry punched Tom in the face, leaving him with a bloody nose, “This is for corrupting everyone in the school, worrying them sick!” Harry raised a knee and crashed into Tom’s groin, “and this is for Ginny!”

Harry reached into his robes, pulling out the journal. He opened the journal and tore each page out, one by one, causing Tom’s body to fall apart into tiny shreds, tearing at his flesh with each rip of every page.

Soon, Tom Riddle was no more, just a pile of ash on the ground.

  
A loud gasp filled the room as Ginny awakened. She looked around and immediately saw Harry.

“H-Harry? Harry Potter?” Ginny whimpered, “It was awful. I remember sleeping; dreaming, but not dreaming at all – writing awful things… Mrs. Norris – Filch’s cat… and… Hermione… everyone… are…”

“Ginny, everyone’s okay. Everything is okay now.”

 

  
Another summer had come, leaving Harry with a difficult choice: Would he go home, or would he stay with the Weasleys? The choice was obvious, and of course, Molly and Arthur Weasley loved Harry – they’d do nearly anything for him.

“Harry, Dear!” Molly greeted, her arms open as Harry exited the train, “We heard about everything! We heard about… a-about the chamber! The journal! Ginny! Oh, my Ginny!” Molly gushed, hugging her daughter who was home safe.

“Y-yeah, Hi Mum… I’m alright too,” Ron said rather left-out, watching his mother smother Ginny in love.

Ron and his brothers ran up to their rooms, looking over their candies they had collected from the train.

Molly, Ginny, Arthur, and Harry all remained downstairs.

  
“Harry, Dear,” Molly said, a smile on her face, “We want to thank you so much for what you’ve done for our Ginny, and we think it’s appropriate if we give you a little… something… for your knighthood.”

“Like what?” Harry said, a smile on his face, looking into the eyes of the woman who has been like a mother to him for the past year.

“Well, perhaps, um… two gorgeous red haired girls can figure something out?” Molly giggled, fluffing her short, red curls.

  
Molly begun to undress her daughter, who had matured rather quickly, showing Harry her B-Cup breasts as her school uniform falls to the floor.

“M-Mrs. Weasley, I…” Harry stammered, looking at the stairs, seeing if Ron was coming back.

“Don’t you worry, Son,” Arthur said, patting Harry on the back as if to say ‘Job well Done’, “Those boys have enough snacks and candy up there – we won’t see them again until dinner! Now, the missus is offering ya a reward, Son, so don’t be rude, go ahead!”

Harry looked back at Molly and Ginny, both of them naked and shyly standing. Ginny sucked up her modesty and stepped forward, getting on her knees and freeing Harry’s erection from his pants.

“Ginny… y-you don’t have to…”

“Sshh… let it happen, Harry,” the ginger goddess said from her knees. As Ginny gently gripped at Harry’s cock, slowly stroking, she wrapped her lips around his tip, taking him into her mouth slowly.

Molly slowly got to her knees, rubbing her clit as she watched her daughter work Harry’s shaft. Harry couldn’t help but notice, and wanted to make both women feel pleased at once.

Harry slowly managed to lay on his back as Molly straddled his lips. Not hesitating, Harry began lapping at Molly’s slit, her juices, warm and silky, coating his lips.

Ginny straddled Harry’s cock, her virgin pussy aching as Harry’s cock slowly widened her slit, squeezing through the tightness. Ginny’s pussy stung as she felt Harry filling her slowly, painfully, and soon he was all the way inside.

Ginny ignored the pain as she rode Harry’s cock, her blood mixing with her juices on Harry’s lap. Molly rolled her hips, riding Harry’s mouth as she looked up to her husband who sat watching, his hand in his pants, stroking his own cock, watching his wife fondle her tits as she was eaten out by another man – a boy no less.

The women moaned as Harry licked faster and bucked his hips harder. Ginny’s firm, plush ass bounced perfectly against Harry’s lap as she dipped a finger into her pussy, circling her clit gently, watching her father masturbate to the threesome she was in.

Molly moaned louder as Harry began suckling gently on her clit, holding Ginny by the hips, he helped her to slam down harder onto his cock. Harry couldn’t help but want to go deeper, so he crammed his tongue inside Molly as far as he could, lapping and sucking out her juices.

Harry felt his sac become tight and the pressure built; the pleasure coursed his body and flooded straight down to his pelvis. He moaned loudly, chin-deep in Molly’s pussy as he sprayed his cum hard inside her daughter. Ginny screamed in pleasure as she, too, released her orgasm, her clit throbbing with arousal.

Molly came with them, her juices slowly oozing from her slit and down Harry’s chin.

“Goodness!” Molly gasped, “Harry! You’re amazing! Isn’t he amazing, Arthur? Arthur?”

Molly looked over to her husband, whose cock was out, leaning to the left near a puddle of his cum laying in his lap, snoring. “That man, I’ll tell ya!” Molly laughed.


	3. Year 3: The Big Bad Wolf

Hermione’s hair follows her like a curly, brunette river as the old, dead, dingy looking trees whiz past her, one by one. Harry Potter is to her right, running, trying to keep up with her. 

“What do we do?!” Hermione screams, jumping over a tree’s root. 

“I… I don’t know! Get to safety! Find Ron?” Harry says, thinking aloud, his heart beating quickly, slamming against his ribcage. 

“No… no time!” Hermione pants, looking behind her to see a large, silver, scrawny werewolf chasing after her, its jaws snapping as it snarls, growling and running for its first taste of meat in such a long time. 

 

Professor Lupin had been cursed a long time ago, being destined to turn into a werewolf on nights of full moons. His comrade, Sirius Black, had been cursed alongside him with the curse of the Grimm, a black wolfdog, said to be a terrible omen to whomever lays eyes on one. The only difference between Sirius and Remus Lupin was Sirius could transform at will, earning him the nickname Padfood. 

Lupin’s long kept secret had been exposed, leading him to immediately transform, chasing Hermione Granger and Harry Potter through the Forbidden Forest. 

Harry and Hermione come to a large tree, too large to run past in time. Their backs to the tree, Harry and Hermione hold hands. 

“We’re done, aren’t we?” Hermione says, panting and breathing hard. 

“I think so,” Harry pants, “Hermione, you’re one of my best friends, I want you to know that I…” 

Lupin slows to a stop, approaching the two, snarling and growling as Padfoot appears from the left. Shifting back into Sirius, he smiles, folding his hands before him. 

“Children, I’ve worked out a deal with Remus, and we’ve come to the conclusion that in order for him to spare your lives, you must offer yourself to him.” 

“What does that mean?” Hermione says, jumping to the obvious conclusion. 

“Granger, be a sweetheart and strip your clothing; present yourself to Lupin and he will only mate with you and not kill Potter.” 

Hermione blushes badly, looking at Harry, then back to Sirius. Peering over at the large, scrawny werewolf, Hermione immediately noticed the large, veiny erection hanging down between Lupin’s haunches. 

“Harry,” Sirius grins, “The same goes for you – present yourself to me, and we will only mate – He won’t kill Granger.” 

 

The trap has been set. Hermione and Harry know that the only way to save the other’s life was to be mated with either of these two beasts. 

Hermione nods and steps forward, “Fine, do what you will with me, Lupin.” 

Harry steps forward as well, “Sirius…” he nods. 

The two start to remove their clothes, and immediately Sirius shifts back into his Grimm form. 

Lupin lowers a paw to his groin, stroking his massive cock, watching as the two young adults strip down until they wear nothing. 

Hermione’s clean-shaven pussy shines in the moonlight of the forest, her nipples erect from the cold air and she shyly runs her hands over her thighs, matured and curvaceous, the situation feeling rather surreal. 

Harry’s erection sprung hard, watching as Hermione stood brazenly, knowing full well her male friend could see her every curve, her slit, and her perky nipples. 

His average body wasn’t much to be beheld, but his erection was rather impressive. Standing hard, curving toward his stomach, Harry’s erection began to leak pre. 

Remembering all that’s happened between them, it’s a surprise they were never dating. Harry’s memories of Hermione’s entrance, feeling himself inside her two years ago… he wanted to feel it again. 

 

Being brought back to reality, Harry is suddenly tackled to the ground, landing on his pile of clothes, his ass in the air, being pawed at by Padfoot. 

Sirius pants ferociously as he runs his tongue across Harry’s ballsack as Harry watches Hermione get mounted by their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin, taken over by the curse of the werewolf. 

Lupin’s cock is stiff and spiny, pushing hard into Hermione’s ass as she stands, being held by the shoulders. Lupin thrusts upward, pushing his full length into Hermione, her eyes squeezing shut as a strange, unwilling pleasure takes over her. 

Harry watches as Lupin fucks Hermione from behind, slowly bending her over, spreading her pussy over his massive shaft. As Padfoot mounts him, he doesn’t hesitate to cram his entire length into Harry’s ass, tapping his balls against Harry’s. 

Harry looks back at Sirius, his Grim form is menacing, looking much like a mangy, hellish hound. Harry comes to the realization that he’s allowing this thing to fuck him… but only for the sake of his friend – who appears to be enjoying the attention from the werewolf. 

“Lupin… oogh…” Hermione moans quietly, the werewolf picking her up, holding her as she wraps her right arm around Lupin’s neck, bending her knees to rest against Lupin’s sides as his shaft, leaking with pre, slips in and out of her wet slit. Hermione can’t help herself, she reaches down with her left hand, circling her clit with her index and middle fingers. 

How is… she enjoying this? Harry grunts in displeasure as he feels Padfoot’s cock slip further inside him, stirring his stomach and clawing lightly at his sides, staying balanced. 

Panting, Padfoot’s breath glides over Harry’s flesh, arousing him. His cock begins to twitch beneath him as precum drips to the ground. 

 

Hermione’s face is blushing as she realizes that she’s been masturbating while the werewolf fucks her. Noticing that Harry’s watching, she watches back, seeing Padfoot pant harder, thrusting faster. 

He’s about to cum... I can tell, his movements are different. All this pressure… this… feeling. I’m going to cum, too! I hate this, but my body… I can’t fight it! Harry grits his teeth, grunting under the pressure of the massive dog thrusting his hard, leaking cock. 

Soon, Padfoot can’t hold it. Sirius releases a howl, followed by the werewolf’s howl as he gives Hermione one last, massive thrust, pressing the head of his cock firmly against her cervix, cumming hard. 

The beasts cum together, filling their victims with their seed. Lupin drops Hermione to the ground, his cock leaking and oozing cum as he trots away, sniffing the air. 

Padfoot pulls out as well, following Lupin into the dark, looking back at Harry, barking. 

“I never want to do that again,” Harry pants. 

Hermione scrambles to her clothes, hurrying to get dressed, “I… no comment. We need to get out of here.” 

“Hermione…” 

“What?!” Hermione says rather stern. 

“Do… you enjoy this? Being used?” 

“Let’s not talk now Harry – now’s not the time. We need to find Ron. Let’s go.” 

“Hermione!” 

“Let’s go!” 

 

Harry watches as Hermione adjusts her jeans, jogging off into the darkness. Harry could only watch at Hermione’s bravery. Harry feels nothing anymore, being used is normal for him. If only he could be like Hermione. If only I could feel something about it. Anything at all.


	4. Year 4: Dangerous Games

  
Harry still has no idea how his name ended up in the Goblet of Fire. There’s no way he would have been able to pass the magical ring surrounding the cup – everyone in the castle is now skeptical of him, even his best friend Ronald Weasley has turned against him.

Nonetheless, McGonagall gathers the four champions, Harry Potter, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour into an empty common room – this being of Hufflepuff house.

“It’s come to my attention,” McGonagall states, “that you four must come together and get to know each other on an intimate level. Once you’ve done so, you may retreat to your own quarters.” 

Cedric, Krum, Fleur, and Harry all looked at each other awkwardly. Fleur is the first to speak up, “Well, I do not mind doing zis, if zis is what we must do to become acquainted with each other, zen it must be done, no?”

  
Harry stands silently, watching Krum and Cedric look at Fleur in awe as she begins to remove her soft, blue dress suit, her capelet falling to the floor.

Harry watches Fleur put on a small display of her body, casting magical butterflies from the palms of her hands. “Well, gentlemen? Will you not have your way? Zis is your chance, no?”

Cedric comes forth first, removing his clothes and looking to Krum, then Harry – almost not caring that they can see. His cock is rather large, twitching, dripping with excitement.

Krum grins, watching Fleur’s display, but looking more closely at Cedric. His pants begin to feel tight as he undoes his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor. As Cedric approaches Fleur, inserting a finger into her slit, Krum comes behind Cedric, pressing his groin against Cedric’s ass.

  
Harry watches, knowing that it would come to be his turn. The look in Krum’s eyes demanded that he fuck him – so Harry has no choice.

Removing his clothes, watching Cedric finger Fleur while being fucked by Krum, Harry’s shaft begins to thicken and harden. Pulsating, Harry grabs his cock in his fist, and feeling melancholy, Harry slips his cock firmly between Krum’s cheeks, searching for his anus.

Finding the hole, Harry places his hands on Krum’s thick, muscular hips, slipping his cock inside. The muscles in Krum’s ass are strong, clenching in a pleasing way around Harry’s cock as he thrusts lightly in and out.

  
Fleur moans as Cedric pushes his fingers deeper into her tight, virgin pussy, breaking her hymen, a trickle of blood falling down his knuckles. Cedric’s moaning is almost louder than Fleur’s; Krum’s massive, muscular cock sinks deeply into Cedric’s ass, and with each thrust, he moves forward and backward, helping Harry press his cock further inside Krum.

“Yes, just like zat!” Fleur’s French accent echoes in the common room. Her hips roll against Cedric’s fingering, grinding her clit against his firm fingertips, her juices running slowly down his wrist.

Krum breathes harder as he thrusts faster, his cock slamming harder into Cedric’s ass.

Harry’s cock grows larger while thrusting Krum – as he picks up the pace, as does Harry.

“Zis is it… I am going to cum!” Fleur says, tipping her head back, releasing a loud moan as Cedric lifts Fleur’s leg, slamming his cock deep inside her, thrusting with all his might. The rest behind him also picked up the pace.

“Harder, Krum!” Cedric demanded, “Bloody hell, I thought you were some kind of muscleman, yeah?”

Krum grunts as she thrusts harder while Fleur cums hard, spraying her juices onto Cedric’s thighs. Cedric keeps thrusting, his balls tightening as he releases his seed deeply inside Fleur’s womb.

Krum pulls out, cumming all over Credric’s lower back. Harry keeps thrusting, grunting loudly as he thrusts, Harry can feel his shaft throbbing, pulsating as his seed flows heavily and harshly into Krum’s ass, dripping down his legs to the floor.

Fleur giggles, looking to the end of the line at a blushing, rather indifferent Harry Potter, “Look at zis young boy, pretending zat he did not enjoy ze fun.”

“Perhaps he’s in deep thought,” Cedric smiles, “After all, he’s going to bring great shame to our school.”

“It is you both who will bring shame,” Krum says, winking at Cedric, pulling his pants back up to his waist.

“I never wanted to do this anyway,” Harry says, zipping his pants, “but if I’m in this, I might as well do my best.”

  
“Zis is wise of you – but do not feel ashamed when I destroy you,” Fleur giggles, bending over, Cedric’s cum falling form her slit. She throws her clothing back on and saunters out of the room, winking and waving a delicate goodbye to the boys left behind.

“She’s got no confidence issues, I see,” Cedric says, slinging his cloak back over his shoulders.

“Suppose not.” Krum replies, nodding and exiting the room.

“So… look,” Cedric says to Potter, “Just because we’re both Hogwarts students… doesn’t mean that my victories are yours, nor are yours mine.”

“I understand,” Harry says, melancholy, looking at Cedric’s bulge in his pants.

“Don’t think you can come onto me, Harry. It’s you who will be bending over.” Cedric sneers, leaving the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

 

  
Harry and his Yule Ball date, Parvati Patil laugh profusely, exiting the room to escape the hustle and bustle of the rest of the party.

Krum and Hermione follow, bumping into Harry, laughing with Krum.

“Harry, hi,” Hermione says, laughing a bit, looking to Krum whose smile is radiant and wide.

“Hermione. Krum,” Harry smiled, nodding his head, “Enjoying the ball?”

“Yes! Krum and I were just… leaving. I wanted… to show him our common room.” Hermione says nervously.

“That’s where we were going as well,” Parvati smiles, clinging around Harry’s arm.

“Perhaps we can all go together, then?” Krum suggests, “The ball is quite loud – some silence would do nicely, I think.”

 

  
Heading to the Gryffindor common room, the painting opens, and Krum allows the women and Harry to enter before he does.

Stepping inside, the door closes behind them, and immediately, Krum begins removing his clothes. Hermione turns to see Krum, fully naked and erect.

“Viktor!” Hermione gasps, “H-Harry and Parvati, they can… they’re in here!”

“Potter’s seen it all before. As for Parvati… well, she’s in for a treat – just as you are, Hermione.” Krum says a smirk streaking across his face. “Potter… get your robes off and have your lovely date remove her dress.”

  
Harry is melancholy as he does as he is directed, but soon stops, “No.”

“What was that, Potter?”

“I said no… look… I’ve been in this situation for the past three years – I will not be a part of this stuff again.”

“Potter, either you follow my orders, or I’ll tell Dumbledore that I saw you put your name in the goblet.” Krum says, pointing at the door.

“Do it, then. Dumbledore’s pissed as it is!”

“Harry… I think he means it… just… do what he says,” Hermione says, her dress falling to the floor.

Her body has matured over the years – her curves are symmetrical and plush, feminine, and firm. Hermione’s breasts were indeed larger, supple and mouth-watering. Harry could barely look away as her chest raised and lowered with her breath, quickened with a sudden fear.

“I won’t ask again, Potter. Do as I say now, or these ladies will suffer,” says Krum. As he smirks, his cock twitches, perhaps by the thought of taking Potter from behind or making the girls crumble beneath his muscular body, either way, Harry could notice Krum’s cock growing.

“Fine,” harry says rather melancholy, giving up on fighting. He begins removing his dress robes, looking to the floor, occasionally up at Hermione.

“W-what is going on? You lured, me, Potter?” Parvati says, her heart beating quickly.

“No… just… do as Krum says,” Harry says, a sigh exiting his lips.

Hermione runs her hands slowly up her hips, looking to Krum, her cheeks turning red, “Tell us what to do then.”

“Ah, Granger, glad to know that you’re eager as always,” Krum says, looking over Hermione’s body, “Do me a favor then, help Potter get Miss Patil out of her dress.”

Hermione and Harry, both as naked as Krum, approach Parvati, backing her slowly to the wall.

“I’m sorry to do this, really I am,” Harry whispers, as he reaches out to her dress. Hermione grabs for her wand on the floor near her dress, aiming it at Parvati’s dress. With a flick of her wand, Hermione rips the dress straight down the center, allowing it to fall to the floor like a coat.

“Why… why are we doing this?” Parvati shivers, trying to cover her chest with her arms.

“Just a bit of fun, Miss Patil,” Krum laughs, “Hermione, show Miss Patil how we like to have fun.”

  
Hermione nods as she kneels down before Parvati, smiling up at her, almost menacingly, taking her hair down from the up-do it was in. Her wavy, bushy brunette hair tumbles to her shoulders as she leans forward, running her tongue slowly up Parvati’s dark skinned labia, tasting her sweet, nervous arousal.

“H-Harry… please… help!” Parvati whispers.

“Yes, Potter… do help. Help Granger make Miss Patil much more… welcome… among us.” Krum smiles, reaching over and stroking Harry’s cock, helping him to become erect as Harry stared over Hermione’s rear, scanning her body – watching her eat out his date.

  
Harry says nothing, only complies. He moves slowly to Parvati, and Hermione stands up, pulling Parvati away from the wall. Harry gets behind her and doesn’t waste time sliding his cock into Parvati’s ass. Hermione gets back down onto her knees, licking gently at Parvati’s clit, inserting a finger and stroking her G-Spot gently.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispers in Parvati’s ear, “Think of this as a date, then it won’t be so uncomfortable.”

Parvati closes her eyes, breathing heavily, worried and scared. Feeling the waves of pleasure engulf her pelvis and travel up her spine, Parvati moans, leaning her head back against Harry’s shoulder, slowly falling limp to the pleasure, her pussy swelling with a more willing arousal.

Harry thrusts inside Parvati’s ass as Hermione laps her clit even harder, faster upon Krum’s command.

“Yeah, that’s it. Now, Hermione, bend over for me a bit – better yet… everyone on their knees… Hermione on her back.” Krum orders.

Parvati and Harry get to their knees, still connected by Harry’s shaft, and Hermione lays on her back, her lips barely touching Parvati’s labia and swollen clit.

Krum approaches Hermione, his cock stiff and ready, twitching with arousal, aching and throbbing. He gets to his knees and picks up Hermione’s legs, resting them on his shoulders.

Hermione laps again at Parvati’s pussy, digging her tongue deeper and suckling gently at her clit. Harry takes her from behind as before, thrusting as gently as he can, kissing at Parvati’s neck and whispering that it’ll be okay.

Krum slides his cock deeply into Hermione’s wet, shaven pussy, thrusting as Hermione’s slit swallows the entire length. She moans passionately, chin-deep in Parvati’s pussy, the clit grinding against Hermione’s tongue as Harry thrusts against Parvati’s rear.

“Ungh, Harry… harder! Hermi…Hermione… mmgh, faster, please!” Parvati begs, rolling her hips gently.

Harry and Hermione comply, Harry with thrusting harder and Hermione by licking faster.

“Her pussy looks very plush,” Krum says, pulling his cock from Hermione’s pussy, “Harry, switch out – give me Parvati!”

Harry pulls his cock from Parvati’s ass, standing. Krum stands and takes Harry’s place behind Parvati, Hermione still licking her pussy. Harry takes Krum’s place before Hermione, looking down at her swollen, wet slit.

Harry slides his cock deeply into Hermione’s entrance while Krum quickly and harshly slams his cock deeply into Parvati’s ass, thrusting quickly.

The girls moan vigorously, waves of pleasure overwhelming them. The boys thrust quickly, their cocks throbbing inside the women.

Harry’s mind is wrapped once again around the fact that he is inside Hermione. Like only a few years ago, she feels as satisfying as ever, looser, but just as warm, just as wet as he remembered.

Harry tips his head back, moaning and soaking in the pleasure. As Hermione’s entrance takes the beating of Harry’s hard, massive length, her walls tighten.

Parvati’s moans grow hoarse as her body tightens, and soon, the girls cum.

“Harry, Harry I’m cumming!” Hermione mumbles with a mouthful of Parvati’s pussy.

Krum thrusts harder and faster, his balls tightening as he cums hard, filling Parvati’s ass. The last to cum is Harry, who feels Hermione’s juices surround his length.

It’s too much. He can’t hold it back any further.

“I’m cumming, Hermione… I… I can’t pull ou—oohh… Aagh!” Harry cums hard, deep within Hermione’s womb, slamming his tip against her cervix.

  
Krum pulls out of Parvati’s ass, standing and shaking his cock of all his cum, “That was very well done, gang. Now… Harry… I do believe we have games to prepare for. Must get to sleep. You’ll need your energy.”

 

After the second task, rescuing his crush, Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw girl from the bottom of the lake, and then Fleur Delacor’s sister, Gabrielle, Harry was exhausted.

He immediately entered his dorm and lay on his bed, listening to his owl, Hedwig, hooting with relief on her perch.

Not two minutes into a restful nap, Harry is awakened by a knock on his door.

“Ron? I’m resting… come in if you want, just…” Harry rolls to his back, looking up, seeing the door open slowly. A girl in blue dress robes stands in the threshold. It’s Gabrielle.

“Monsieur Potter?” says Gabrielle Delacour, “is it alright if I come in?”

“I… I suppose?” Harry says, sitting up in his bed.

“I just want to zank you for saving my life, and… it was my sister’s idea zat I give to you… my virginity, for zat brave and courageous rescue.”

“Gabrielle, I… I don’t… know if…” Harry stammers, watching Gabrielle undress before him.

“Zis can stay between us, no?” Gabrielle smiles, taking down her blonde hair from beneath her pillbox hat. Her hair is long and rich with curls, tumbling down over her flat chest.

Harry’s blanket begins to rise beneath his blanket, creating a tent on the bed. Harry blushes badly as he sees Gabrielle’s body, bare and slender.

“You are rather attractive, Gabrielle, but…”

“Zen is zis not a reason to take me, Harry Potter?” Gabrielle smiles, crawling on top of the bed, moving the sheets down to reveal Harry’s erection, standing tall and firm, leaking precum at the tip. 

Harry is forced to lay back as Gabrielle mounts him, “Before I go further, is zis going to hurt? Hermione Granger tells me zat zis is a good feeling.”

“It… might hurt at first? I… here. I’ll help you.”

Harry sits up, moving Gabrielle to her back, her head on his pillow.

“If you want me to stop… I will stop. Don’t be scared.” Harry says, reassuringly.

Gabrielle nods, opening her legs for Potter to do as he will.

Harry presses the tip of his erection between Gabrielle’s labia, pressing against her entrance. He watches as Gabrielle blushes badly, her tiny nipples erecting with arousal. He slowly eases himself inside her, watching her wince at the slight pain of her body stretching, slowly becoming a woman as her blood drips over Harry’s shaft.

Once he’s inside, the worst pain is gone. Harry begins to thrust slowly. Gabrielle’s eyes water from the stinging, but soon her teary eyes are glossy with pleasure. She bites at her bottom lip, moaning softly as Harry’s cock fills her, rubbing madly against her G-Spot, tapping against her cervix.

“Harry… Oh, Harry zis feels so good! Yes!” Gabrielle moans, reaching up to Harry and pulling him down. Harry leans over Gabrielle, pushing his cock deeper inside her. His shaft pulsates against her tight, unused walls. He remember’s his first time with Hermione.

Hermione was this tight, she felt just like this… but then earlier… My God! She’s grown so mature… her ass, her minge… everything is just so… curvaceous and lusty! Harry ends up thrusting harder and faster; Gabrielle closes her eyes as Harry leans back upward, holding Gabrielle’s legs. Hermione’s ass is so round! Her pussy’s so plump and… her sweet cum all over my cock was just… Harry is lost in thought as he squeezes his eyes shut, thrusting faster.

Gabrielle holds the headboard of Harry’s bed, the bed beginning to rock and squeak a bit more violently.

“Oh, yes, Monsieur Potter! Oh, yes!” Gabrielle moaned, “Mmgh! Yes…I… I feel so-something… happening… I just want to… w-want…to…”

Harry grunts as she slams his cock harder and harder against Gabrielle’s insides, her pussy reddening from the force.

Gabrielle can’t contain herself any longer. She covers her mouth and screams loudly, having an orgasm, her clit throbbing and her walls convulsing, squeezing around Harry’s cock as she slowly relaxes, feeling Harry pull out of her.

Gabrielle suddenly feels a splash of warmth cover her belly. “What is zis? What are… oh… Oh my!”

Harry strokes his cock over Gabrielle’s stomach, his cum landing on her flesh.

  
The two remain silent, save their panting and awkward, shy giggles.

“I… I should get some rest for tomorrow,” Harry says, a smile on his face.

“I see… goodnight Harry.” Gabrielle says, standing and fetching her clothes. Throwing them on, she smiles, opening the door and leaving.

  
Harry lays on his bed, smelling Gabrielle’s perfume. Hermione wears this kind, I think. I dunno. Harry turns to his side and closes his eyes, setting his glasses on his night stand, falling asleep, resting for another big day.


	5. Year 5: The Debt Repaid

 

Harry and Hermione stood alone in the Forbidden Forest, remembering the oath they had agreed to years ago.

“Is this the spot? This is the same spot, right?” Hermione asks, examining her surroundings.

“I believe so. Hermione, look… you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to – I don’t want you sacrificing your comfort for me,” Harry Potter replies.

“Don’t be daft, Harry, I’ve prepared for this for years,” Hermione Granger stood before Harry, mature as ever – as if nothing had ever happened to her for the past four years.

“How can you do that?” Harry asks, “Stand there like you’ve never been used?”

“Harry… don’t.” Hermione snips, crossing her arms over her large, firm breasts, “I’m not being used.”

“Hermione, of course you are. You can’t possibly like all that’s going on these past four years!”

“I’m fine. I’m okay with this, you know.”

“I don’t… understand. I’m definitely not.”

“That’s you, then. Not me.”

“Hermione… since we’re on the subject… I should tell you. All that we’ve been through together involving this kind of thing… I’ve come to really…”

Firenze gallops out of the brush at a distance, approaching the two, “Ah… Miss Granger and Mister Potter – you’ve remembered.”

“Of course we did, Firenze. Could never forget you,” Hermione smiles awkwardly.

“Yeah…” Harry says, melancholy, watching as Hermione relaxes a great deal.

“Members of the Ministry will be searching the forest for you two very soon – we mush hurry and settle the last part of the debt that is to be paid,” Firenze says, looking over his massive shoulders, paranoid.

“Very well. Let’s hurry along, then,” says Hermione, quickly taking off her jeans and sweater, sliding her panties down.

“Hermione, I said I would do this. You go back to the castle, and I’ll…”

“Harry!” Hermione scolds, “Either you let me do this or we both go back and then neither of us keep our word.”

“It is clear that both of you wish to settle this debt. Perhaps a duel of some kind?” Firenze suggests.

“No, there’s no need for one – Hermione, look at common sense, would you?” Harry complains.

“No… A duel sounds suitable!” Hermione says, reaching for her jeans on the ground for her wand.

Harry snaps up the wand and holds his own along with hers, “If you want the want, you’ll promise to get back to the castle. Let me take care of this.”

“Harry, give my wand!” Hermione says, walking toward Harry in the cold, her nipples erect as goosbumps form over Hermione’s naked body.

As Hermione comes closer, her body presses against his as she reaches for her wand, only for Harry to pull it away.

“I said give it back!” Hermione scolds.

“Go back to the castle!” Harry demands.

“No!”

“Hermione, yes!”

“Damn you, Harry!” Hermione says, knocking Harry to the ground and mounting over him. Watching Hermione’s breasts bounce in his face, Harry blushes badly, feeling his erection poke through his pants.

Hermione slows down her anger and fighting, feeling Harry’s bulge press tightly against her swollen entrance, “H-Harry…”

“Hermione… please… I…” Harry stammers.

Hermione leans down and kisses Harry deeply, her tongue caressing against his as she slowly reaches down, unbuttoning his jeans in order to free his cock.

Firenze watches as Hermione springs Harry’s erection free, only to watch it disappear inside her.

“Very well, it is settled,” Firenze says, clopping over to the two, standing just over Hermione so his cock can touch her lips. “You may begin, Miss Granger.”

Hermione rides Harry’s cock slowly, taking in the centaur’s thick, flaring cock. Firenze’s breath passes his lips like a dusty fog as he whinnies gently.

“Miss Granger,” he says, breathing passionately, “You’ve gotten so much better at this. What a talent.”

Hermione rides Harry’s cock a bit harder, taking Firenze’s cock a bit further into her throat. Harry breathes harder below the centaur’s lower body, running his hands up and down Hermione’s creamy, firm, smooth hips and thighs.

“My God, Hermione…” Harry moans, listening to Hermione’s coos of pleasure as she places Harry’s hand on her chest. Harry squeezes gently, feeling Hermione’s erect nipple in the palm of his hand.

Firenze’s cock twitches in Hermione’s mouth. With each suck, Harry and Firenze can hear Hermione gulping and slurping, turning them both on even more.

Hermione rides harder, a little faster as she strokes Firenze’s cock, unable to take him any deeper. Soon, Firenze begins thrusting his powerful hips, driving his cock further into Hermione’s throat, forcing himself deeper.

Harry bucks his hips beneath Hermione, feeling the pleasure in him rise, coursing through his body. Be breathes harder and harder as Hermione’s pussy gets wetter and tighter. “Hermione… I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna… cum!” Harry moans, feeling a hot liquid drip down to his chest.

Firenze cums hard in Hermione’s mouth, fiercely spraying his hot, sticky seed down her throat, a lot of it running down her bare chest. Harry feels the heat of the centaur’s cum as it gets closer to his hand, but can’t be motivated to pull away. He only lays mesmerized by the woman on top of him beneath the centaur, the woman of his dreams riding his cock, seemingly out of love.

“Harry… I’m going to cum. P-please…don’t stop,” Hermione says, moaning as she raises herself on her knees as Potter bucks his hips, thrusting faster, hearing himself entering her over and over.

“M-me to… I should… p-pull out.”

“No… leave it!” Hermione says, tossing her head back, the centaur’s cum still dripping down her chest as Firenze’s cock slowly shrinks before her.

“Hermione…a-are you… ngh! Mmgh…aagh!” Harry cums deep within Hermione’s womanhood, pressed firmly against her cervix – at the same time, Hermione gasps, shrieking loudly and moaning, almost in relief and in passion, cumming over Harry Potter’s solid cock.

  
The debt between the three of them had been settled. Firenze nods and wishes the two well, heading off into the forest, leaving nothing behind but his seed and hoof prints.

Harry and Hermione look to each other, blushing, speechless as they reach for their clothing, only to be stopped in their movements by a familiar voice.

  
“Ah, Mister Potter and Miss Granger!” a cheerful, almost elderly woman’s voice chimes from the darkness. Madam Umbridge emerges from the forest’s fog, wearing her usual pink skirt suit, a smile on her face with her elderly blonde hair curled just so.

The chubby woman steps forward slowly, watching Hermione and Harry scramble for their clothes.

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you – don’t you know it’s late? Students are required to stay indoors, didn’t you know? Of course you knew.” Umbridge smiles, waving her wand, “Wingardium Leviosa” she chants.

  
Harry’s and Hermione’s clothes levitate into the air, floating delicately toward two other people behind her, Millicent Bulstrode and Draco Malfoy – members of her Inquisitorial Squad – whom, unlike prefects, had the power to take points away from the houses’ totals.

Malfoy catches Harry’s clothes as Millicent catches Hermione’s. Umbridge smiles and folds her hands back over her lap, “Now, children… come with us inside to serve your detention, and we can all move forward.”

“How embarrassing, eh Potter?” Malfoy sneers, “Being caught with your pants down, and inside a mudblood no less!”

“Now, now, Mister Malfoy,” Umbridge says kindly, all-too-sweetly, “you know there is a strict no-hate speech policy in my school, if we are to teach these children a lesson, it must be with discipline and tough love.”

Millicent smiles, “Heh, real tough.”

“Miss Bulstrode, why not show Mister Potter what we mean by ‘tough love’, hm?” Umbridge says, directing Millicent to come forward, to approach Harry Potter. Malfoy does the very same, heading to Hermione.

“I, myself, cannot participate, but I can indeed supervise, after all, we are outside late at night,” Umbridge purrs, watching as both Millicent and Malfoy drop the kids’ clothes, taking them by force.

Millicent lifts her skirt, showing her heavy, square body as she kicks Harry to the ground. She forces herself onto his cock, slipping it inside her, grinning while she rides, feeling Harry’s limp cock becoming harder.

Malfoy on the other hand forces Hermione to her knees, unzipping himself and slamming his cock deeply into her plush ass.

Umbridge looks on, smiling as the two children are disciplined by her Inquisitorial Squad members, “Now, once you’re done, children, I expect you to head straight back into bed. No exceptions.”

Millicent moans over Harry, her large frame crashing down onto Harry’s pelvis, taking in his slightly-flaccid cock. Malfoy watched, laughing as he thrusted into Hermione’s ass, holding her in place as she squirmed to become free.

“Look at that, Potter, your little girlfriend can’t seem to scurry away like the little rat she is!” Malfoy laughed, slamming his cock into her harder and harder.

“Millicent…p-please get off me!” Harry begged, “I… I need to go to her!”

“Shut it, Potter,” Millicent says, grinning and moaning, “just make me cum already!”

Umbridge paces around the lot, looking on as she would with her students, a smile on her lips as she watched Harry and Hermione suffer.

With a wave of her want, she charmed Harry and Hermione to feel an insane, extreme pleasure.

Harry and Hermione screamed, cumming hard, stopping to catch their breath. Malfoy and Millicent only kept going, taking Harry’s and Hermione’s bodies as their own toys to play with as they please.

Umbridge casts the charm again, making the two cum harder, screaming louder.

“Now, children… if you would, do your best to finish. It is getting rather late,” Umbridge says, checking her little golden watch.

Malfoy thrusts harder inside Hermione’s wet, plush ass, slamming his hips against her thighs as hard as he can, releasing his seed deeply inside her.

Millicent leans her head back and cums, moaning over Potter’s body, slowly easing herself off of him, only to drip with his seed. Stepping over him, Harry’s own cum falls from Millicent’s pussy over his chest and face.

“When you two are ready, we’ll be inside. Then we must discuss a bit about Albus, if you don’t mind,” Umbridge smiles, “Oh, and if you don’t tell me everything I need to know…” Umbridge casts the pleasure spell once more, throwing Hermione to her back and forcing both Harry and Hermione to cum, this time, their juices spraying as Umbridge, Millicent, and Malfoy head off into the night.

 


	6. Year 6: Exclusivity

  
Slughorn, a rather dapper, chubby old man, slings the door open greeting Harry and Hermione, beckoning them inside.

“So this is where the party is taking place, then?” Harry says, taking Hermione by the hand and leading her inside. The two look about and view the well decorated room – the rustic look of the castle is applied, with a dash of magic, giving the room a dapper, elegant glow.

Hermione looked about, seeing everyone paired and grouped – naked, “Harry… I think this was a trap.”

“Oh no, It’s no trap, Hermione,” says a sweet, almost day-dreaming voice. Luna Lovegood appears holding hands with a rather charming young man, Cormac McLaggen, whom everyone at Hogwarts has deemed a gentleman. Luna smiles, looking at Harry and Hermione, nearly dazed as usual. “If you feel uncomfortable, please follow us. There are much quieter places in this room. Particularly behind those bookshelves. Nobody comes here to read like we do.”

  
Harry and Hermione follow Luna and Cormac to the back of the room, inching past groups of orgies, lesbian lovemaking and penetrating piles of people.

“This is mad… why is this happening here?” Hermione says, blushing, squeezing behind one of the bookshelves to a large, empty nook – it appears that a good chunk of the room was sectioned off and left empty.

“Slughorn’s said many times that if pure bloods can remain loyal to each other,” Cormac explains, “we can have more power over the half-bloods and muggleborns. Luna and I really only come here for the books. We can’t get ahold of them in the libraries here.”

“Smart, really,” Harry comments, looking through some of the books, seeing one in pink leather, slowly opening it.

“Oh, Harry, be careful…with…” Luna says, slowly silencing herself.

“What is… it… mgh.” Harry groans.

“Harry, that book was one of the rare artifacts… it’s full of love spells, if opened… the spell you turn to will take effect. I guess it was cursed by whoever left it here,” Luna explains.

“What spell did you open to, Potter?” Cormac says, peeking over the book, “Arousal Spell? Unlucky for…” Cormac stops speaking, a pink flurry of shimmering smoke surrounding both Cormac and Harry’s faces.

Hermione quickly grabs the book away from the boys, “enough… we need to get information from Slughorn, that’s why we agreed to come here. Any of these books back here could tell us something about the… you know,” Hermione says, looking to Harry, who can’t look away from Cormac.

“Cormac? Oh…” Luna smiles, “He’s infatuated with Harry, and likewise for Harry.”

“How can we break the curse?” Hermione says.

“We’ll have to let it run its course. Call it too much information,” Luna says sweetly and softly, “but they’ll both have to achieve an orgasm for the curse to break.

“Won’t be a problem then… considering this entire room is filled with students having their way with each other – which by the way I’m sure Slughorn will be banished for,” Hermione grumbles.

  
Cormac leans closer to Harry, kissing him gently. Responding, Harry begins to remove his uniform; Cormac begins to remove his.

“Hermione, would you like you participate in finding some books that might…” Luna is cut off by Hermione dropping the pink leather book to the floor, kissing Luna deeply, feeling her body and caressing her sides.

  
Luna kicks the book aside as she trips, only to fall against one of the brass bookshelves. Hermione leans against Luna, kissing her neck and moaning in her ear.

“Hermione… mgh… you’ve fallen under that curse, haven’t you?” Luna says, smiling, “Well… they always say that experimenting is good. It’s good that you want to figure yourself out.”

  
“Shut up, Loony and kiss me.” Hermione moans, combing her fingers through Luna’s long, wavy blonde hair.

Luna kisses back, smiling in a daze as Cormac and Harry’s rendezvous gets a bit steamy.

Harry and Cormack are naked, Cormac on his back, and Harry perched, mounted over his hips. Cormac’s erect shaft slowly disappears in Harry’s ass, causing Harry’s head to tip back in pleasure, a groan of passion passing his lips.

Cormac’s mouth hangs open as Harry begins riding his cock as Cormac strokes Harry’s hard, throbbing cock in his left hand, slowly bucking his hips.

Hermione and Luna look to them, then to each other with a sly grin. Hermione starts to undo Luna’s uniform and Luna undoes hers in return. Soon, the foursome behind the bookshelves are writhing with passion, their clothes sprawled about the floor.

  
Hermione cups Luna’s breasts softly as she lowers a hand to Luna’s slit, gently caressing her entire labia, soon slipping a finger inside to stroke her clit.

“Hermione… this… feels so nice.” Luna smiles, a soft giggle escaping her.

“It gets even better,” Hermione says as she forces Luna’s hand to her own entrance, doing the same to herself with Luna’s fingers.

The girls lose each other, rubbing and stroking each other faster and a little harder, until Hermione lays Luna to the floor, kissing her lips, then her neck, slowly kissing down her breasts and to her belly.

“Hermione…” Luna moans, raising a knee; Hermione’s tongue slips deeply into Luna’s slit, lapping her swollen pussy, soothing her aching needs and searching for the orgasm she wants badly to claim.

  
Harry rides faster on Cormac’s cock as Cormac tugs harder and faster on Harry’s shaft, copious amounts of precum slipping from Harry’s tip onto Cormac’s toned, slim belly.

“Harry, your ass is so tight!” Cormac hisses in a moan.

“I’ve never felt a cock this big!” Harry hisses back, his head bobbed forward, his mouth wide open as he moans in pleasure, “I’m going to cum soon, I feel it.”

“I want to feel on it me, Potter,” Cormac teases, “I want to feel on it me, Potter,” Cormac teases, bucking his hips harder and a bit faster.

Hermione reaches down, fingering herself, her juices slowly dripping down her wrist as she laps firmly at Luna’s pussy, the sound of wet flesh being licked at is more than enough to make Harry go simply ballistic.

“I’m cumming! Cormac! I’m cumming… mgh! Aagh!” Harry screams as his seed splashes out onto Cormac’s stomach and chest. Cormac bucks faster and holds Harry’s hips as he slams his cock deeply inside Harry, grunting and groaning loudly behind his teeth as he, too, cums hard inside Harry Potter.

  
Hermione fingers herself faster and faster, slipping a spare finger into Luna’s entrance, licking her clit faster.

“Hermione… I think I’m going to … mgh!... Mmggh!” Luna squirms, arching her back and tightening her vaginal walls around Hermione’s hot, wet tongue.

Hermione grunts, moaning loudly and passionately as her cum sprays behind her, soaking Cormac’s back as he sits up to hug Harry.

Luna can’t take anymore. Her arousal is too intense. She groans and arches her back again, releasing a loud moan of passion and lust, cumming hard, her juices oozing slowly onto the lavish, carpeted floor.

  

  
Once Cormac and Luna snuck out from behind the bookshelves, their uniforms back on, Harry and Hermione stayed behind, looking through the books.

“Remind me to never look at anything leatherbound in pink ever again,” Harry laughs softly.

“Well, Cormac seemed to enjoy it. I think he fancies you.” Hermione teases, looking through the bookshelves slowly.

“Too bad for him. I’m already fancying someone.”

“Everyone knows you like Ginny, Harry.”

“Not Ginny… she’s pretty, but… the truth is…”

Slughorn peeks behind the bookshelves, “The orgy is finished, you two – I don’t suppose you have any business left with me, do you?”

“Actually,” Hermione says, “If you can keep a secret for us, we’ll keep this secret for you.”

“Ah… I see. Well, what’s your exchange then?”

  
“The horcruxes,” Harry says, “We need any and all information on them… any you might know at all.”

“Ah.” Slughorn says, holding his hand out to Hermione to help her from behind the bookshelves. Harry follows her, “I see, Mister Potter, that you have something I need kept secret and I have something you seem to want badly. I think we can work out some kind of deal.”

 

  
Potter sits on his knees before Slughorn beneath the large, round table used for dinner parties, his large, round belly to his face as Slughorn’s massive cock droops before him. Hermione sits atop the table, her legs open wide.

“Lay back now, Miss Granger, and Harry,” Slughorn smirks, “A word to anyone and I will see that you are expelled – you and your young, attractive friend.”

Harry nods, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around Slughorn’s cock, quietly and obediently sucking his length, deep-throating occasionally.

  
Slughorn moans softly as he leans down, dragging his tongue up and down Hermione’s body. Hermione’s stomach tingles as Slughorn slicks lower, just above her labia, licking back upward to her bellybutton, circling it slowly, teasing her.

Hermione moans as she lifts her hips, her pussy gently grazing Slughorn’s chin. He grins as he thrusts into Potter’s mouth, licking softly at Hermione’s clit.

Hermione bucks her hips slowly as Slughorn’s tongue slips deeper inside her, filling her body with a warm, pleasurable sensation.

Harry’s jaw becomes numb as Slughorn’s girth hardens even more, jabbing the back of his throat mercilessly. With every grunt, Harry can feel another drop of precum splash onto the back of his tongue. Swallowing, Harry can feel Slughorn’s shaft pulsating.

Groaning deeply in Hermione’s wet slit, Slughorn moans, groaning as he thrusts harder, cumming deeply in Harry’s throat as Hermione’s clit throbs with orgasm.

  
“S-Slughorn…I’m cumming!” Soon, Hermione leaks her juices onto Slughorn’s lips. He widens his tongue and laps up Hermione’s juices, soothing her swollen, throbbing clit with his tongue, slowly leaning up and looking into Hermione’s eyes.

“Alright… enough, Potter. Granger… very good!” Slughorn bends down and fastens his pants, helping Harry stand and helping Hermione sit up on the table. With a smirk, Slughorn crosses his arms, looking Harry in the eyes, “I’ll tell you everything you need to know… but all of this? This is our little secret, yeah?”


	7. Chapter 7

 

The mountains only made it harder for Harry and Hermione to find warmth.  Since Ron had wandered away in anger, Harry had taken it upon himself to watch after Hermione and help her in their quest to recover the last of the horcruxes.

The one they did find, an amulet that Creature had helped them recover, was difficult to maintain. It was decided that only the blade of Godrick Gryffindor could destroy it. The sad thing is, neither of them had the sword.

  
Hermione’s depression about Ron’s leave was weighing heavily on her shoulders. Turning up the radio in the tent, Hermione had taken over Ron’s tradition of listening for familiar names in case of deaths or injuries.

Once the radio changed over to a rather slow, cheerful song, Harry stood to his feet and took Hermione by the hand, helping her stand.

They danced. The music seemed to grow louder, but nobody had touched the volume at all. As Hermione and Harry danced, a smile crept across her face. Harry’s light-hearted grin made his eyes shine in the dim lighting of the tent, helping Hermione feel more at ease.

 

Time didn’t exist as she looked into Potter’s eyes. Harry pulled her closer, feeling the warmth of her body against his. Soon, they two were lost.

That was until Draco Malfoy had shown up to break up the private party.

“Malfoy, how!?” Hermione gasped,

“M-Malfoy? What are you doing here?!” Harry scolded, guarding Hermione by standing in front of her.

“So this is where the little rats have been hiding out? Just as the Dark Lord said!” Malfoy grinned.

“What? What do you mean? Voldemort sent you?” Hermione said, furrowing her brows.

“That’s right, Mudblood.”

Harry drew his wand and aimed it at Malfoy, his hands shaking, “Call her that again once more…”

“Easy, Potter. I’m not going to take you to him.”

“Then why are you here?” Harry asked, lowering his wand to his side, keeping a firm grip on it.

“I’m here to make you out a deal,” said Draco, crossing his arms and grinning, “I’ve grown rather fond of the services you both have given me. I remember in Year Two, Potter, how you were all-too-willing to let me fuck you.”

“It was a ploy, Malfoy… I didn’t want…”

“Sure you didn’t. And in the forest, Granger, how you bent right over for me, easy and slutty as usual,” Mafloy snickered, curling his lip.

“It was punishment, Malfoy…”

“It’s only punishment if you don’t enjoy it.”

“What are you playing at, Draco?” Harry hisses.

“I’m rather lonely since my parents are off lollygagging with Voldemort, trying to find ways of taking you down, looking for ways to protect those silly horcruxes,” Malfoy sneers, extending an arm to play with the lighting on the oil lamp near the radio, “and here I am, alone with nothing fun to do… except find you.”

“Malfoy…” Hermione says, almost warning him.

“Let me play with you as long as I wish, become my little pets and Voldemort won’t find you at all. Let me use you as I please… and I will keep you protected.”

 

Harry and Hermione look to each other and hesitate to speak. The silence is long as the three exchange looks.

“Well then?” Malfoy says impatiently.

“I…” Harry stammers.

Hermione interrupts, “Yes, we’ll do it.”

“Hermione…”

“He’ll keep us safe for now,” Hermione whispers.

“Very well then! Mum, Father, come in, won’t you?” Malfoy calls, sneering at the gullible twosome.

“Wait… your parents are here, too?” Harry scoffs.

“Of course – what good’s a pet that you can’t share with the whole family, eh Potter?”

 

Lucius Malfoy enters, guiding his wife, Narcissa into the tent, coming to his son’s side.

“Very well done, Draco,” Lucius says, his voice soft and brooding as usual, “I’ve always dreampt of training a Mudblood to behave more… appropriately.”

“She is not a mudblood!” Harry scolds, clenching his fists and staring Draco down.

“It seems as this one needs a bit of discipline, Draco. You know what we’ve said about pets,” Narcissa says gently to her son, placing her hand on the back of his blonde, slicked-back head.

“I know just how to deal with this one, Mum,” said Malfoy as he removed his sweater, unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

Harry’s instincts kicked in. Again… I knew this would happen again. There’s never anything I can do about it, is there? This is my purpose. What about Hermione?

Hermione, as if fortelling, removed her clothing before the Malfoy trio, folding her sweater and jeans neatly and placing them on the floor. Kicking off her shoes and socks, she let those land wherever they pleased. Standing, she faced the Malfoy family, her hands to her sides, waiting to be used as she had been all these many years.

Harry shook his head in awe and sadness, his mind shutting down at the very thought of Malfoy, once again, using the love of his life for his own pleasure; for his own sinister, vengeful, dirty pleasure.

  
Narcissa smiled, licking her top lip as she watched as Harry gave in, removing his own clothing, tossing them to the floor. His eyes, blank and empty, gazed over Hermione’s glorious body, wondering how in the hell she can put up with such abuse, and why can’t he just come to enjoy it as well, instead of feeling such pain and abuse.

Narcissa and Lucius approached Hermione, smiling.

“Be a good mudblood,” Narcissa smiled, her voice soft and motherly, “and just do as we say, dear.”

Narcissa took Hermione by the hands and lowered downward to the floor, taking her with her. Narcissa sat on the ground and Hermione remained on her knees.

“Lift my dress now; don’t be shy, and do as I say,” said Narcissa, watching Hermione obey quickly, not saying a word.

Hermione lifted Narcissa Malfoy’s dress, revealing a black pair of sheer panties. Hermione could see through them, gazing upon Mrs. Malfoy’s shaven entrance.

“Now move the panties aside, and eat me out,” Narcissa said, leaning back onto her forearms as she bent her knees, spreading her legs wide open, separating the lips of her slit.

Lucius smirked as he undid his trousers, letting them pool around his ankles. As Hermione leaned over to lick across Narcissa’s plush labia, Lucius did not hesitate to enter her from behind.

Hermione’s body became tense as Lucius’ large, thick cock squeezed its way inside her tight, wet pussy. Moaning softly, Hermione closed her eyes as she licked firmly across Narcissa’s clit, making her moan and tip her head back.

“Oh, what a good pet this one will make,” Narcissa purrs, “Don’t you think so, Lucius?”

“Oh, indeed my Love,” Lucius sneers, slamming his hips against Hermione’s backside, his cock jamming into Hermione’s pussy, stirring her hips and filling her.

  
Harry’s heart felt heavy as he saw Draco smile at him, the most sinister and most perverted smile he’s ever seen.

“On your knees, Potter.” Draco commanded.

“Draco, we don’t have to do this…”

“What a naughty pet. I said… on your knees!” Draco slapped Harry across the face, and as if coming-to, Harry complied, getting to his knees, his half-erect penis touching the cold ground.

Draco’s erection is rather impressive. Like his father’s, Draco stands firm at an impressive 10 inch length and two-inch girth.

Dangling his manhood before Potter’s mouth, Draco sneered, “Suck. And you’d bloody well do a good job of it, Potter, or I’ll beat you.”

Harry sighed, opening his mouth. As he leaned forward to take in Draco’s length, Draco thrusted forward, cramming his member into Potter’s mouth.

Harry could feel Malfoy’s precum dabbing the back of his throat with every thrust Draco delivered. Doing his best to avoid being beaten, Harry sucked firmly as he got close to the tip. Malfoy seemed rather pleased, as there was no complaint, only a successful, proud moan.

  
Hermione licked at Narcissa’s slit faster and faster, moaning vigorously as Lucius fucked her from behind. His cock slammed hard against her cervix, grinding her G-Spot and making her juices drip to the floor.

“Use your fingers, too, Mudblood,” Narcissa said, gasping under her passionate moans.

Hermione did as she was commanded, slipping two fingers into Narcissa’s wet, slippery pussy, lapping away at her clitoris, feeling it pulsate beneath her tongue.

“Hermione Granger, you little slut,” Lucius snickered, “You’re lucky you’re quite tight back here – you’d hardly be any fun at all for me.”

Lucius thrusted a bit faster. Hermione’s heart beat faster and faster as she felt her stomach do flips; as if they had a mind of their own, Hermione’s legs spread as wide as they could, the muscles begging to stretch wider.

Arching her back, Hermione groaned harder and louder, lapping faster and harder at Narcissa’s slit. As the two women moaned and groaned, praising those pleasuring them, they came together, their juices flowing from their bodies.

Hermione came all over Lucius’ thighs, throwing her head up, away from Narcissa’s pussy and screaming as her sprayed her cum.

Narcissa bit her bottom lip as she bucked her hips slowly, enjoying the pulsation of the orgasm as it took over her spine and belly, her cum still slowly oozing out.

 

Harry watched as Hermione came all over Lucien, his erection growing. Draco smirked as he felt his orgasm coming closer. Pressing a palm against the back of Harry’s head, pressing him hard against his pelvis, his cock slithered deeper into Potter’s throat as he came hard, making Harry gag and sputter.

Draco immediately pulled out of Harry’s mouth, squatting down and peering into Harry’s sad, empty eyes.

“Swallow it, Potter.”

Harry obeyed, swallowing Malfoy’s hot, salty seed.

“That’s a good boy,” Draco said, patting Harry on the shoulder and standing up.

Hermione lay exhausted on the floor of the tent, covered in her juices, panting and sweating.Harry watched as the Malfoys leave without a word, fastening their clothes and fixing their mussed hair.

Harry turned to Hermione, picking her up off the floor and laying her on a cot in the tent, covering her with a few blankets to keep her warm.

Harry sat down, hanging his head and sighing, trying to return his thought to the remaining horcruxes.

 

  
13 Years Later

“Hurry now, you’ll miss your train,” Hermione said to her son, Albus Sirius Potter.

“But what if I don’t get Gryffindor?” Albus asked.

Taking a knee, Harry looks his son in the eyes, “Albus Sirius Potter, even if you end up in another house, they’ll just be gaining one more talented, intelligent wizard. And don’t worry… you can even ask the Sorting Hat to place you somewhere else. Your choices do matter.”

“Thanks, Dad,” said Albus, “Love you, Mum!” he said, hugging Hermione around her thighs, grabbing his luggage and trotting to the train.

“Go on now, go make some friends!” Harry said, smiling and waving to his son as he boarded the train to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 Nearby, Draco and his new wife, Astoria Malfoy hugged their own son as well, watching him board the train.

Soon, the train departed. Whoops and hollers and many good-byes filled the air until the train had disappeared.

When the crowds have nearly cleared, Malfoy took the chance to approach the Potters, Hermione and Harry.

“Long time no see, Potter – married Hermione I see,” Malfoy sneers.

“Y-yes… we’re happily married.”

“You remember years ago… in the tent on the mountains…” Draco smirked.

“Yes. That deal we made – what is it you want?” Hermione said, crossing her arms, looking over at Astoria, seeing a clueless expression on her face.

“Nothing… just… come to my party tonight, Potters, a bit of a memorial for a couple legends,” Draco smiled, handing over a card with their address.

“Legends?” Harry asked, looking at the card, a small invitation.

“Sirius and Buckbeak,” Astoria smiled.

“Draco, you never liked them,” Hermione said, looking at the card in Harry’s hands.

“Let’s just say some of us change. Do show up – you’re a rather important part of the party… and… it is a command, is it not?”

Harry sighed, looking down at the card as Malfoy walked away, arm in arm with his wife.

Astoria looked to Draco, “So those are the pets?”

“They’ll become fully trained tonight, Love.”

 

  
Malfoy Manor was a large, exquisite, Gothic-style mansion that closely resembled a castle. Looking at it, Harry and Hermione both felt a bit uneasy.

The roaring of the party could be heard even from the very end of the massive, lengthy walkway. It looked like it could be an acre away from only the front door.

  
Harry and Hermione were immediately invited inside by Draco Malfoy himself, a smile on his face as he motioned with his hand, extending his arm to welcome his guests.

“I’m glad you two have decided to come. Very honorable of you,” Draco grinned.

“Honorable, he says,” Hermione whispers to Harry.

Draco snatches a tray of small cakes from a passing servant’s hand, offering some to Harry and Hermione.

“Well, Potters? What’s a party without a bit of a sweet? Do have some – my darling wife made them herself.”

Harry and Hermione both hesitantly took a small cake from the tray, observing the paper cup around it. They had intricate little swirling designs, looking just fun enough for a party.

Looking around, Harry noticed a lot of the guests were staring, “Why are they all looking at us, Draco?”

“You’re the guests of honor, didn’t you know? Do have a bite. Astoria would be heartbroken if she thought you didn’t like her cakes. They really are delectable.”

Everyone laughed, chattering away amongst the party, watching Harry and Hermione simultaneously take a bite of their cakes.

Soon, the room fell blurry.

“H-Harry… It’s…a… spell…” Hermione slurred, her eyes closing as she fell to the ground, fast asleep.

“H-Hermione… D-Draco… you… snake…” Harry fell as well, sleeping, affected by the spell – the very same He and Ron had used against Crabbe and Goyle to post as them.

“Thank you, Potter. I am rather fond of the creatures. Now…” Draco announced to the party, “Let the celebrating begin!”

 

  
Harry and Hermione both woke up to the sound of faint chattering, slowly coming into audibility. The room slowly came into focus and Hermione slowly lifted her hand to reach her head, only to feel that she had been chained.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Hermione mumbled, groggy, the spell still having a slight affect.

She looked around herself, noticing that she was completely naked and on her knees, her ankles and calves chained to a round stage-like display table. Her arms were chained out to her sides. She could move her arms freely, but not too high.

Harry was chained as well; Harry was also stripped completely naked and chained down by the calves and ankles – his legs were spread apart and his arms and forearms were shackled to the similar stage-table.

Harry was forced to be chained in the doggy-style position, unable to move from that spot.

 

“Ah, now that they’ve awoken,” Draco snickered, “The honorable mentions may begin!”

The crowded party laughed and clapped as Lucius and Narcissa brought out two animals: A horse and a dog.

“A horse, in honor of Buckbeak, Hogwarts’ most missed and beloved creature of flight and nobility, will be given to Hermione Grang—I mean, Hermione Potter, to be loved and romanced, not only for our entertainment, but…” Draco lifted a wine glass, smirking, “well, have you ever tried catching a hippogriff? The dog is in honor of Sirius Black, who had the bullocks to break out of Azkaban, hah!”

The party laughed softly at Draco’s little hippogriff joke as Lucius brought the horse to Hermione, tying it’s ropes to a metal ring in the floor of the stage-table.

Lucius looked down at Hermione, smirking and petting her softly, “That’s a good mudblood. Just remember our little deal.”

As Lucius walked off the stage table, Narcissa, drug a brown and black dog on a leash to Harry, tying the dog’s leash to a similar ring behind Harry.

As Draco went on, talking to the party about the wonder of the event and the nobility of its cause, Harry and Hermione could only exchange looks.

Hermione’s heart beat quickly as she saw the horse’s cock in front of her. The horse was hung quite low, its shaft twitching as he snorted, tapping his hooves, rocking himself side to side, clearly aroused and ready to mate.

The dog, however, only stood there. Unsure what to do. Catching a glimpse at Harry’s rear, the dog curiously sniffed, occasionally licking at Harry’s thigh.

  
Draco laughed, “Well, well, it seems as if our honorable mentions can’t wait any longer!”

The dog slowly started to mount Harry, jabbing his hard erection into Harry’s thighs, poking around and stabbing at his ballsack. Finally, the dog managed to find the right hole, slipping his cock in effortlessly, humping vigorously, panting a little, dribbling his drool over Harry’s shoulders.

Hermione leaned forward and took the horse’s cock into her mouth. The flared tip was salty and that only excited her a bit more.

Harry watched as Hermione engulfed the massive cock in her mouth, watching her throat form a small lump as she deep throated the horse’s length.

I should have known better… I shouldn’t have brought Hermione here. The dog humps Harry faster, tapping his balls against Harry’s shaft. I give up… let Malfoy do whatever he wants… I have everything I need.

Harry watches as Hermione’s nipples harden and her pussy swells, taking in the horse’s cock, passionately sucking him off.

Harry closes his eyes and feels the dog’s cock becoming larger, jabbing into him and soon swelling. The dog has knotted inside Harry’s ass.

 

“Everyone, now comes the really fun part!” Draco announced, raising his wine glass, “Look on the bottom of your glasses for a letter! M for Mudblood, S for Scarhead! Then line up behind whichever one you get. We’re about to have a great time training our little pets.”

The guests all looked beneath their glasses and lined up accordingly. The party was divided equally amongst Harry and Hermione, each of them ready to fuck the entertainment.

Hermione’s line began behind her, as Harry’s began in front of him. The female guests readied themselves by rubbing their pussies discreetly, wetting themselves to be eaten out by the famous Harry Potter.

Behind Hermione, men had already begun unzipping themselves, eager to fuck and train the Mudblood to obey a wizard’s command.

  
Sucking off the horse, Hermione is hunched over, taken by a man from behind. Looking over to Harry, she smiles, shrugging, noticing that Harry was watching as she enjoyed herself.

The dog continued humping Harry, his knot swelling once again. Harry came face-to-face with one pussy after another, looking over at Hermione.

At least I have her. At least she has my last name. Nothing else matters now, I suppose. We’re together.

  
Harry closed his eyes and put as much effort as he could into eating out the women before him, one by one, tasting different varieties of cum. The party room was full of moaning, groaning, and spraying of cum.

Draco smiled, crossing his arms as he watched his two enemies getting what they deserved. Looking closer at their faces, he saw something he had feared to see.

“Damn it… they’re still not broken!” Draco hissed to himself.

  
Harry drug his tongue up a woman’s wet, swollen slit, imagining Hermione the entire time. 

I love you… 

I will always love you.

We’re together now…

now and always.

 


End file.
